Amor de infância
by Dani Bananinha
Summary: Coletâneas de Ficlets. Um encontro desastrado, uma declaração às cegas. Minato e Kushina em seus capítulos da infância!
1. PRÓLOGO

**O VERDADEIRO PODER DE KUSHINA!**

_Por: Miwa x3_

- Jiraya-sensei...

- Hum? O que foi Minato?

Jiraya e Minato estavam sentados lado a lado numa pequena barraca de Ramen. Jiraya segurava o cardápio, usando-o como cobertura para encarar a bela garçonete que servia ali. Minato encarava o céu pela janela, soltando suspiros sonhadores. Encarou seu sensei em silêncio;

- Você entende de mulheres, certo?

- Claro... Não é a toa que me chamam de ero-sennin... - respondeu todo orgulhoso.

- Como você sabe se uma garota gosta de você?

- Como eu... - Jiraya fez uma cara pensativa, e depois deu um sorriso maroto. Encarou seu pupilo enquanto ele observava de longe uma ruiva do outro lado da rua.

- Hehe... Quer dizer que você está apaixonado? - Pensava Jiraya em um tom malicioso.

- Bem, eu a chamo para sair. - Jiraya encolheu os ombros, como se não tivesse segundas intenções ao dizer isso. - Passear pelo parque, tomar sorvete, ás vezes... - Sorria feliz, enquanto lembrava-se de suas aventuras amorosas.

- E se ela recusar? - Minato apoiou seu queixo com as duas mãos, sem desgrudar os olhos da menina.

Jiraya quase engasgou com o macarrão.

- Como assim? Ela JÁ recusou? - Voltou-se rapidamente ao seu aluno.

Minato soltou um suspiro aborrecido antes de se voltar ao seu sensei.

- Bem, não exatamente... - envergonhado, coçou a cabeça escondendo seu rosto ruborizado com os braços. – Ela aceitou o pedido, mas recusou o encontro...

- Como assim Minato? – Jiraya deixou seu prato de lado. Não podia aceitar que um de seus alunos fracassasse no amor.

- Ela aceitou meu convite para ir ao parque..,

- E...?

_FLASH BACK_

- QUER IR AO PARQUE COMIGO?

Minato estava rubro e rígido em frente a garota. Mal podia respirar. Seu coração quase pulava fora da boca e suas mãos cerradas transbordavam em suor. Naquele instante, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia olhar em seus olhos. Aquelas orbes verdes, aos quais tanto o fascinava, já não tinha o mesmo efeito de antes. Transmitiam medo – de, talvez, ser rejeitado.

- Ãhn?

A garota olhou para Minato, examinando-o bem. Cerrou os olhos, e cobriu a boca com o punho cerrado, encarando-o dos pés ao rosto. Deu uma grande mordida no seu sorvete de casquinha antes de dizer:

- Claro. Vamos ao parque.

Os olhos de Minato arregalaram-se, surpresos.

_FIM DO FLASH BACK_

- Mas a surpresa não durou muito tempo. – Minato cruzou os braços irritado.

CONTINUANDO... (XD)

- Vamos Minato. –Docemente, segurou suas mãos e o puxou até a ponte.

- Certo... – Gaguejava o pobre loiro, nervoso com suas expectativas infantis.

- O que vamos fazer primeiro? – A ruiva lançou-se a frente de Minato. – Já sei! Vamos brincar de esconde-esconde!

- O quê? – Indagava Minato, enquanto era levado até um grande carvalho do parque.

- Conte de um à cem. Pode me procurar por toda a região em torno de umas... cinqüenta milhas dessa árvore. Técnicas ninjas são permitidas. Você tem que me achar pelo menos até o pôr do sol! – Exclamava, enquanto perambulava pela relva baixa.

- Eu pensei que íamos... – Minato tentou confessar-lhe sua angustia pela decepção de um encontro imaturo, mas limitou-se a dizer: - Passear.

Ao virar-se para debater, ela havia desaparecido. Vendo que o jeito era seguir suas regras impostas, Minato pôs se a contar. Fez diversos clones que se separavam pelos pontos cardeais. Procurou por toda a cidade, os arredores, dentro dos campos de treinamentos... De vez em quando era provocado por ela, e quando isso acontecia, sofria de alguma brincadeira marota. Fazia com que se irritasse daquela pequena ruiva molequeira, imatura e desleixada. Porém, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia encontrá-la ou muito menos segui-la.

Sem dúvidas, Ela era uma ninja habilidosa.

Sem que percebesse, Minato passeou por toda a cidade em sua companhia. Ria e se divertia, e de vez em quando, ouvia uma risada feminina que o acompanhava. No final do dia, não havia encontrado qualquer sinal dela, a não ser um fio longo e comprido de uma mecha ruiva.

_FIM DO FLASH BACK._

- Mas ela não entendeu minhas intenções. Nem ao menos sei se foi um encontro de verdade. – Minato suspirava.

Mesmo tendo ocultado o nome da ruiva, e ter o máximo de cuidado para não revelar sua identidade, Jiraya soube reconhecer o caráter de Kushina.

- Quem se importa se foi ou não um encontro? Anime-se, existem muitas meninas por aí...! – Exclamava excitado o velho sennin.

Minato voltou-se para a Janela, para contemplar a menina de longe, quando notou que tinha desaparecido. Procurou ela pelos lados quando ouviu uma voz doce:

- Vamos sair?

Olhou para cima, e avistou a garota, pendurada no telhado de ponta cabeça oferecendo lhe a mão.

Minato sorriu e disse:

- Vamos.


	2. Farsas e Lírios

- Kushina... – Uma gota de suor deslizou por seu rosto alvo, um tanto ruborizado. Afastou duas mechas loiras que estavam grudadas na testa. – Nós... Nós nos conhecemos há bastante tempo. E somos amigos, não somos? – Um leve sorriso moldurou seus lábios. – O que eu quero dizer, o que... O que eu gostaria de dizer, é que... – Engolindo em seco, trêmulo de nervosismo, o jovem tomou coragem; despejou as palavras em voz rouca – eu gosto de você. Foi... Por isso que chamei você aqui. – Disse o garoto, mostrando um lírio amarelo. – Quer sair comigo?

Um silêncio incômodo se consolidou. O garoto abriu os olhos, apreensivo, vendo que se encontrava no seu pequeno cômodo, iluminado ao sol da tarde. Seus ombros relaxaram, instintivamente.  
>"Em apenas um treino eu já fico desse jeito," pensava o loiro, olhando sua imagem refletida no espelho. "Imagina quando eu for me declarar a ela..." Suspirou amargurado, frente a verdade de que, nunca teria confiança suficiente para se declarar. Não a ela.<br>Observou seu lírio, já um tanto fragilizado, com folhas pálidas e pétalas amassadas. Minato era romântico e um sonhador incorrigível; queria dar-lhe um belo buque de rosas. Mas não tinha dinheiro para comprar uma rosa vermelha, portanto, colhera um lírio do monte Hokage onde cresciam em abundância. Passou seus dedos pelas pétalas. Não havia nada de especial na sua aparência; perdera sua fragrância floral e apresentava uma cor sem vida.  
>Levantou os olhos para seu reflexo no espelho. Não eram tão diferentes. Com delicadeza, aproximou a flor murcha de seu semblante. Sua pele pálida e alva lembrava as pétalas ressequidas. Lentamente, acariciou a haste quebradiça. Fraquejara tantas vezes perto de Kushina, que a flor – com mais de dois dias de vida – definhou. Planejara encontrá-la no velho balanço do parque, já que era o único local onde podia vê-la. Não poderia entregá-la mais.<p>

Com um silêncio mórbido, observou a pilha de lírios secos que apodreciam em um canto do seu quarto. Suas bochechas ruborizaram com o sangue que lhe fervia a pele. Tantas tentativas para um único "olá". Como podia ser bobo.

Guardou o lírio no bolso e voltou-se ao seu reflexo. Com olhos críticos, analisou sua própria silhueta: Não era baixo, nem alto; Tinha olhos azulados como o céu do meio dia; Cabelos loiros desgrenhados; Pele pálida; Magro. Sem músculos. Sem atrativos. Fez diversas poses no espelho, tentando encontrar nelas qualquer coisa que achasse atraente. Mas nunca era suficiente; tudo a seus olhos era medíocre e mortiço. A tristeza marcava seus olhos. Por que era daquele jeito? Feio, pequeno. Observou suas mãos pequenas e delicadas. Lembrava as de uma menina. Não era à toa que seus colegas perturbavam-no com comentários infantis.

"Marica!"

Subitamente, uma onda de ódio invadiu-lhe. Ele era delicado, afeminado. Odiava as orbes azuladas e translúcidas, seu cabelo dourado e fino; sua magreza excessiva. Queria ser forte, alto e atraente. Queria ser alguém por uma única vez em sua vida.  
>- Henge no Jutsu!<p>

Uma fumaça densa cobriu o quarto. Um vulto alto, posicionava-se bem no centro, com símbolos nas mãos. Satisfeito, o garoto apreciou-se no espelho, contente com a imagem que tinha.  
>"Se eu fosse assim, com certeza impressionaria Kushina." – Pensava, enquanto sorria malicioso para seu 'novo' corpo escultural.<br>- Olá! – exclamou Kushina da janela. – Sou sua nova vizinha!  
>- O quê...<br>Minato se assustou com a aparição repentina de Kushina e acabou tropeçando em seus pertences. Caixas leves e mudas de roupas caíram em cima de seu corpo.  
>- Você está bem?<p>

Sentia suas bochechas arderem em rubor e sua respiração acelerar. O que ela fazia ali?

Estático pela visita inesperada olhou de relance para a janela de seu quarto. Kushina desaparecera. "Estou ficando louco?" Pensava o loiro enquanto se levantava do chão de marfim. Afastou algumas caixas de cima de seu corpo e se direcionou a janela para ter certeza de que não fora obra de sua imaginação.  
>- O que está fazendo?<br>Minato olhou para cima e se deparou com a ruiva de ponta cabeça. Ela se sustentava depositando Chakra em seus pés.

As pernas do loiro tremeram. Grunhiu novamente, sentindo o sangue ferver-lhe a cabeça. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos, mas Kushina não se importou com a súbita aproximação. Mantinha um sorriso travesso e um brilho curioso em seus olhos. Reunindo coragem, o loiro engoliu em seco antes de dizer:

- Estou treinando.  
>Minato mentiu - é claro. Afinal, o que ela pensaria se ele revelasse que estava pensando em chamá-la para sair no momento em que invadira seu quarto?<p>

Kushina sorriu e exclamou inocentemente:  
>- Por que se assustou quando cheguei?<br>- Fui pego de surpresa. – Minato tentou exalar confiança, que foi interpretado como arrogância por Kushina.  
>- Sou Kushina Uzumaki! –desprendeu seus pés do teto, e com uma suavidade e destreza admiráveis, aterrissou no chão sem um único ruído. Minato não respondeu. Ela não tinha reconhecido-o? Talvez pudesse usar isso a seu favor...<br>- Me chamo... – Ele franziu o cenho – Naruto. Isso. Chamo-me Naruto.  
>Kushina arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Seus olhos detiveram sua atenção por alguns instantes. Ele era familiar. Seus olhos azulados lembravam alguém. Aproximou-se do rosto do loiro– que recuou alguns passos em resposta. Cerrou seus olhos.<br>- Hum... Nós já não nos conhecemos?  
>Um tanto nervoso – e arrependido – Minato desviou seu olhar para a janela:<br>- Tenho certeza que não.  
>A ruiva deu alguns passos a frente – encurralando o pobre Namikaze que estava suando frio – quando chutou as caixas de papelão nos seus pés. Parou imediatamente. Observou o conteúdo aberto e pôde reconhecer os materiais de mudança.<br>Uma súbita felicidade a inundou por dentro. Ele não era dali como ela. Estava recomeçando as coisas num lugar novo - e para ela, isso era maravilhoso. Talvez tivesse os mesmos problemas - afinal, apesar da popularidade e força política Konoha não era uma villa amigável com estrangeiros, principalmente as crianças. Ele não conhecia ninguém, e ela também não! ELE não sabia quem ela era; ela podia ser quem ela quisesse que ele pensasse! Há quanto tempo não aguardava a vinda de alguém que pudesse brincar ou ficar a seu lado. Desde que adentrara os portões vermelho fosco sentira-se sozinha e deslocada numa multidão. Aquela era a chance que ela esperara há meses:  
>A chance de ser aceita.<br>- Isso é ótimo! – Exclamou a ruiva, sem perceber que não tinha compartilhado seus pensamentos. – Vamos à cidade! Vou-lhe mostrar Konoha.

Kushina agarrou a mão do loiro e pulou a janela. Uma onda estática subiu pelos seus dedos. Tropeçou em seus próprios pés até conseguir alcançar o ritmo da ruiva. Sem entender o que se passava, Minato a acompanhou em silêncio.

Mesmo com insistência, Namikaze não conseguia soltar suas mãos de Kushina. Ela tinha mãos fortes e grandes. Seu coração quase saltava de sua boca e mal conseguia falar. Estremecia a cada leve toque, e sentia seu sangue ferver-lhe a cabeça toda vez que visualizava aquelas orbes azuladas.

Ela não se importava – ou não notava a diferença. Sorria com sinceridade e apontava para todos os pontos turísticos – com alguns erros históricos e notas inventadas.

Tomaram sorvete no parque e – por insistência de Kushina – pregaram peças em Jiraya, seu velho conhecido. Apostaram corrida no parque ao monte Hokage, cavalgaram no jutsu Dragão d'água no rio e observaram o sol poente no horizonete.

Aos poucos, Minato foi se soltando. Começou a rir com mais facilidade e às vezes tomava a iniciativa. O medo e timidez eram substituídos por alegria e compreensão. Aquela sensação de timidez que preenchia seu estômago tornou-se num palpitar alegre. Seu sorriso o fazia sorrir. Adorava ficar ao seu lado e conversar. Perguntou-se a si mesmo porque teve tanto medo do mar de emoções que vinham a tona.

- Só não entendo porque ela insiste em me mostrar a cidade... - pensava intrigado, enquanto adentravam o parque.

Sem tomar consciência, retirou uma de suas mãos do bolso e a enroscou junto com a de Kushina. Ela silenciosamente olhou para as suas mãos unidas e depois para o rosto sorridente de Minato que observava um pequeno balanço do outro lado do parque.

- Como está suada... - pensou pouco romântica.

Subitamente dois homens altos posicionaram-se atrás dos dois, com armas a mostra. Um deles ostentava a bandana do país da grama. Tinha cabelo grisalho e físico musculoso. Sorria malicioso. O outro mantinha seu rosto escondido atrás de óculos escuro e uma capa esvoaçante. Sorria provocante e tão mal-intencionado como o primeiro.  
>- Ei. – O homem grisalho segurou o punho de Kushina – Está sozinha?<br>Kushina estremeceu ao toque. Manteve o semblante irritado, mas não respondeu.  
>- A moça está acompanhada. – Minato respondeu, pondo-se entre eles.<br>O de óculos escuros estudou Namikaze dos pés a cabeça. Seus olhos frios depositaram-se na bandana da folha que mantinha na testa. Um sorriso de desdém moldou seus lábios.  
>- Uma péssima companhia.<br>Kushina olhou curiosa para o ninja, e depois para Minato, tentando entender o motivo daquele comentário. Analisou-o novamente, dos pés a cabeça. Foi então que seus orbes azulados focalizaram uma imagem familiar; a bandana da vila da Folha. Sua expressão transformou-se em surpresa, e depois novamente em raiva. Na verdade seus olhos cintilaram. Estava em conflito com algo dentro de si, uma emoção que se debatia forte.  
>- Solte ela agora.<br>Com um sorriso malicioso - quase como se estivesse satisfeito com a provocação - o homem ergueu o grande facão que trazia na cinta e disse:  
>- Ou o quê?<br>Minato tentou avançar quando o outro ninja posicionou-se as suas costas e o lançou com facilidade contra a parede. Os pedestres começaram a se distanciar e observar a cena com certo temor. O loiro tentou se levantar, guspindo algumas gotas de sangue. Apoiava-se nos calcanhares quando sua cabeça foi pressionada contra o chão. O homem encapuzado atravessara a distância entre eles com extrema velocidade e com o pé, chutou a cabeça do menino. Com as mãos, prendeu seus braços a sua costa mobilizando-o por completo. Quando terminou, voltou-se para o homem grisalho que ainda estava segurando a ruiva.  
>- Viu gracinha? - Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, beijando seu pescoço - Parece que somos só eu e você.<p>

Até aquele momento Kushina permanecera em transe. Aquela comoção em seu peito que se debatia com tanta violência tinha-a retirado da realidade - e tampouco vivenciara os poucos segundos que tinham se passado. Entretanto, o repúdio que tinha daquele homem - sua voz, seu cheiro - e o súbito contato de sua boca em seu pescoço a fizeram imergir de imediato. Uma faísca de ódio passou pelos olhos da menina ao homem. As orbes esverdeadas cintilavam o mais puro desprezo. Os olhos dele se arregalaram lentamente enquanto um calafrio subia-lhe o corpo.

Com apenas um soco, - que o pegara de desprevinido - Kushina pôde abrir brechas para outros golpes que logo o deixaram inconsciente. E sem o menor esforço, golpeou com destreza o outro ninja do outro lado da rua. Ele bateu no balanço do parque - deformando o metal - e caiu no chão agonizando, balbuciando palavras não formadas. Sacou kunais de seu porta kunais, - e antes mesmo de poder reagir, - ela lançou-as de suas mãos e chutou-lhe o estômago.

Com brusquidez, a garota voltou-se ao loiro que estava apoiado na parede, com a boca escorrendo sangue.

- VOCÊ! – Rugiu Kushina. Distanciou-se do corpo inconsciente. – Você não... - ela interrompeu-se num misto de confusão e raiva. - você é de Konoha!  
>- Sim, eu sou. - respondeu-lhe calmamente.<br>- Como? As caixas de mudança, a súbita aparição no bairro... - Ela apontava-lhe o dedo com tom acusador. - Você não pode ser de Konoha!  
>- Eu mudei de apartamento - justificou-se enquanto sentava-se no meio fio. - Nunca disse-lhe que era de outro país.<br>O sorriso de Kushina ruiu.

Talvez no fundo ela soubesse a verdade; ele era um garoto comum e ela tinha expectativas demais. Ainda assim, a verdade atava fogo em suas esperanças e queimava por completo a felicidade obtida. Até aquele momento fora a tarde mais prazerosa que tivera em Konoha. E vê-la ser destruída em uma única frase - fez com que perdesse todo o sentido.  
>Lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto rubro até gotejarem em suas vestes. Quando ele descobrisse a verdade, nunca mais seriam amigos. Ele faria como todas as outras crianças; se afastariam com repúdio no momento em que descobrissem que ela era aquilo não duraria muito.<br>Por isso tinha que fazer valer a pena.  
>Agachou-se ao lado de Minato, de modo que pudesse ficar cara-a-cara com o loiro. Seus olhos lacrimejavam com um sorriso singelo. Visualizou com amargura o semblante dele transformar-se num misto de confusão ao vê-la chorar. Naquele momento ele se importava com ela. Ficou feliz.<br>Sem pronunciar outra palavra, lentamente envolveu seu corpo com seus braços, puxando-o para perto de si. Afagou com carinho seu cabelo desgrenhado enquanto pranteava baixinho, num som mudo de desolação.  
>Ele não entendia ao certo o que estava acontecendo - mas sabia de algum modo que a magoara. Calmamente, inalou o perfume que seu cabelo sedoso exalava; um misto de lavanda e rosas.<p>

Nunca esteve tão perto dela - mas estranhamente seu coração não respondia ao contato. No que em uma troca de olhares o tornava rubro - um abraço não lhe despertava em nada. Parecia que apesar da proximidade física, ainda eram separados por uma enorme distância. Kushina estava intocável como jamais fora. Acariciou seu rosto. Como ela poderia estar tão perto, e ao mesmo tempo tão distante?

Após alguns segundos, ela finalmente se acalmou. Ouviu sua voz rouca murmurar em sua orelha:

- Naruto, você está bem?

O loiro assustou-se ao ser chamado daquele jeito.

"Naruto? Ela está..."

Foi então que visualizou seu reflexo no espelho – e seu sorriso ofuscou-se.

Não era Minato Namikaze que a defendia, ou afagava-lhe o rosto. Divertia-se e segurava a sua mão. Era Naruto.

Pelo menos era isso o que ela pensava.

- Sim... – murmurou tristemente – estou bem Kushina.  
>Ele a ajudou a se levantar. Observou o sol poente que se estendia no horizonte e pintava o céu límpido de laranja. Já era tarde. Suspirou de cansaço - o Henge no Jutsu não duraria por muitomais tempo. Limpou suas lágrimas com os dedos, sorriu tristonho e se despediu.<br>Kushina acenou para Minato com sua mão do bolso quando percebeu que havia algo em sua mão. Era pequeno, roliço e úmido. Abriu seus dedos com delicadeza e visualizou um lírio já um tanto enegrecido, quebradiço e seco. A flor mais engraçada que jamais vira em sua vida. Curiosa, juntou suas suas mãos e a abriu cuidadosamente.  
>Ela estava despedaçada.<p>

Levantou os olhos para observar pela última vez o vulto de seu amigo ao sol poente, com a certeza de que jamais tornaria a vê-lo.  
>Aquele era o último dia de Naruto Namikaze.<p>

No dia seguinte, Minato adentrou a recém inaugurada Academia Ninja - a antiga havia sido destruída durante a 3ª Guerra Mundial. O complexo não era muito inovador; ostentava as mesmas cores padrões de toda a vila. Tinha um ambiente bastante acolhedor, um grande jardim na entrada, com paredes verdes e azuis para o portão.

Sem muito ânimo, o loiro puxou a mochila em suas costas e arrastou-se até o grande jardim quando visualizou um vulto avermelhado num balancinho da árvore. Mãos finas e delicadas seguravam as cordas e seus pés arrastavam-se pelo chão, criando sulcos desregulares na terra batida. Encarava cabisbaixa o desenho desforme que fizera com os pés.

Durante a briga do dia anterior seu balanço do parque havia se partido ao meio. Enquanto pensava em voltar para casa, visualizou o balanço na árvore e resolveu ficar por ali. Esquecera apenas que pertencia a Academia Ninja - e consequentemente, seria rodeada por pessoas que a desprezavam. Estava presa a ele há pelo menos uma hora. Não tinha coragem de cruzar o olhar com alguém. Por algum motivo, eles a fizeram sentir vergonha do que era - uma estrangeira.

Minato estava surpreso. Seria ironia do destino? Observou-a com cuidado e reconheceu a cabeleira ruiva inconfundível e os olhos esverdeados que faiscavam com força. Um riso abafado, contagiante e tímido escapou de seus lábios. Cobriu sua boca para suprimí-los.

Alunos e professores dirigiram olhares curiosos a ele.

Afinal, o que estava esperando?

"Por que sentir medo?" Pensou interiormente. "Porque ser oprimida tantas vezes sem reagir, sofrer sem se defender? Posso muito bem me defender, levantar a cabeça e sair desse pátio sem olhar para trás. Não vai ser um garoto que me fará sofrer!"

E justamente na hora em que pretendia se levantar, uma mão fria segurou seu ombro:

- Ei.

Nesse instante Kushina congelou. Quem seria? Um aluno, professor, guarda, - ou até mesmo - o ninja do parque que buscara explicações. Prendeu a respiração, estufou o peito e sem pensar duas vezes, ela levantou-se com brusquidez e - literalmente, - caiu em cima dele. Fitou surpresa duas orbes azuladas conhecidas que a observavam felizes.

- Olá, - Minato cumprimentou-a - Como vai?

Ela abriu e fechou a boca. Ela o conhecia? Seus olhos eram ligeiramente familiares.

- O quê? - disse ofegante, sentindo fios entrarem em sua boca.

- Sou Minato Namikaze. Você é nova por aqui?

Surpreendida pela bondade vinda daquele estranho, ela recuou. O garoto levantou-se e ofereceu a mão para se levantar.

Hesitante, ela a segurou firme. Entre as mechas ruivas visualizou arredor, percebendo olhares surpresos vindo de professores e alunos. Acho que não esperavam por isso.

- Ah! O seu cabelo não me deixa ver seu rosto. - Ele retirou um par de presilhas de seu bolso. Colocou em sua franja com delicadeza. - Bem melhor.

Rubra, sem jeito e envergonhada, Kushina balbuciou algumas palavras. Colocou as mãos para frente como se dissesse "Pare!". Tornou a gaguejar quando tropeçou em um livro e quase caiu. Olhou para os lados, cobriu a boca e saiu correndo.

- Espera! - Ele tentou segui-la mas já tinha dobrado a esquina.

Minato sorriu debilmente ao perceber a reação tímida da garota.

Eles poderiam recomeçar tudo outra vez.


End file.
